Birthday Getaway
by BrucasLinserideLove
Summary: The gang goes away for the weekend to celebrate Brooke's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to do something in honor of Brooke's birthday. I would have liked to have had this finished & posted on her birthday (March 4th), but I have had no time to do anything with work and family stuff…but here ya go, this is the first chapter lol I will be continuing this story if you guys seem to be liking it.

A little background, this is a little different than the show. Instead of leaving town at the end of season 6, Lucas & Peyton leave more beginning/mid season 5, but are NOT married! lol Brooke doesn't start dating Julian, so she is single in this story & Peyton does come back to town, but with Jake. The only people who really talk to Lucas are Naley…also the resort they go to in this is the one they all went to in season 7 :)…Pairings, Brucas of course! Nathan/Haley, Peyton/Jake, Skills/Bevin, Mouth/Rachel…ok enjoy lol

* * *

"Oh come on Brooke, it'll be fun, everyone getting away for a few days. Besides you have to go, we're celebrating your birthday," Haley said sitting at the counter of Brooke's kitchen, trying to convince Brooke it was a good idea to go on a trip. She was watching her friend work on new designs and frantically sending emails to people. If anyone needed to get away it was Brooke. Everyone new she was stressed about the future of her company, that's why they all agreed a trip was the perfect thing for her birthday.

"I don't know Hales, I have so much going on right now…"

"That's exactly why you need this weekend. And when's the last time we've had the whole gang together?"

Sending one last email, she looked up at her resilient friend, huffing she smiled, "fine, you win, weekend getaway it is."

"Yes!" Haley answered standing, "ok, go pack, I will be back in an hour to pick you up."

"An hour?" Brooke asked watching her friend get up and open her front door, "Haley!" she yelled as the door closed. Huffing one last time, she closed her laptop and headed for her room to start packing.

* * *

When Haley came back to the house, Brooke was still in her room. She had actually finished packing, trying not to put too much thought into the clothes she was choosing. Sitting in front of her vanity, she was finishing up her makeup when Haley popped in. "Hey, you almost ready?"

"Yup," she answered turning to face her friend, "somehow I managed to be ready to go in that very small time frame you gave me. Nathan in the car?"

"Yup, we just dropped Jamie off to Deb, we were gonna bring him, but she insisted we needed some time for us. Nathan was pretty happy about that," she laughed.

Making their way out to the car, Brooke said hello to Nathan and found room for her bags in the back. All her bags but one that she put next to her in the back seat, that bag had her laptop and sketch pad; she figured she could get something down on the long drive, even if it meant hearing constant comments from her friends.

But before she could hit send, the phone was ripped out of her hand by Haley, "No working missy, I'm holding onto this," she said sternly before answering the brunette's question, "Peyton, Jake, Rachel, Bevin, Mouth, Skills, and hopefully Lucas, we invited him, but he said he may not make it."

"He's coming, he called earlier, he said it'll be late tonight, but he'd be there," Nathan chimed in.

Brooke couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss Lucas, she did, she missed talking to him, she missed seeing him shoot around at the river court, she even missed the smug look he got on his face when he teased her. It had been a while since they talked, even longer since they had seen each other, they were both so busy. She secretly loved that he was willing to give up a week to be with her for her birthday, even if it wasn't just for her, to be with their friends, it had been too long since they had all been together as group.

Opting for sleep over work, Brooke rested her head against the car window. She closed her eyes, a smile resting contently on her lips, as she thought about her friends and the week ahead. So far she was glad Haley had talked her into some time away, she even promised herself no more work, that was if she ever got her phone back.

* * *

When they got to the ski resort, to check in, most of the group was there, the only ones missing Skills, Bevin, and of course Lucas. Nathan had reserved a cabin with six rooms, it was the biggest one the resort had, but they needed the space.

Everyone claimed a room when they got into the cabin, taking in the size. Brooke was in her room unpacking when she heard a knock. Looking up she saw Peyton in the doorway and smiled as her friend made her way in and sat on the bed. "So tell me, what's going on in the fabulous world of Brooke Davis?" Peyton asked, getting an eye roll from the brunette standing.

"I wouldn't say fabulous," she laughed, "I've just been busy trying to get everything with the store back on track, it's been a pretty crazy few months."

The blond nodded knowing exactly how long it had been, she was there through some of Brooke's longest nights, Haley too; the three of having more sleepovers over the past few months than they did in high school. "How are things going on the Victoria front?" Peyton asked, getting her answer from the look on her friends face, "that bad huh?"

"No, I mean it's tough, but it's not as bad as it could be. I'm just hoping she keeps her distance, at least while I'm here. I know I have a million things to get done and I planned on working on down town, but now that I'm here? I don't even wanna open my laptop," she laughed, moving her now empty suitcase into the closet.

"Well good," Peyton said sitting up from her spot on the bed, "you deserve some time off, you work too much Brooke. This weekend is for you, so don't worry or over think anything, just have fun."

* * *

The gang got settled into the rooms after Skills and Bevin finally got there. They all wanted to get some sleep and get ready for the day tomorrow. Brooke laid in her bed, trying to relax, starring out the window, as her mind continued to race. She took a deep breath and looked up at the mountain, it was so beautiful, that alone was enough to calm her nerves some. Her eyelids were finally getting heavy and she could feel herself drifting off, when she heard the front door.

Slowly getting out of bed, she opened her bedroom door and went to look around the cabin. She flipped on the light switch, not sure who or what she'd find. A sigh of relief left her lips when she saw the blond standing there, trying to 'quietly' bring his bags in the door. He turned around startled by the light coming on, but quickly smiled when he saw who turned it on. "Hey Broody."

"Brooke," he answered walking toward her, pulling her into a tight hug. It felt to hug her, it had been too long. Too long since he'd hugged her, since he'd seen her and boy did he miss Brooke Davis.

As they pulled apart, he grabbed his suit case, "I'll help you get your stuff in your room before you wake anyone else up," she giggled picking up his computer bag and heading down the hall to room next to hers. Brooke sat on his bed as he started putting his stuff away, "I saw your new line, it's nice."

She kinked her eyebrow and looked up at him confusion on her face, "you did?"

He laughed, "I do get your magazine Miss Davis."

"Right. So you also know the do's and don'ts of sensible shoes and the hottest new hairstyles," she joked, poking fun at herself.

"I do, all thanks to you," he replied with a smile, sitting next to her. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Brooke, I know you. I know something's bothering you, what's up?"

"It's nothing," she said sliding her feet down and moving closer to the top of the bed so she could rest on a pillow.

"It's not nothing, if I can tell something is wrong," Lucas said mimicking her movement and resting his head on the other pillow next to her.

"It's just I love my company and my clothes, but lately I feel like it's not fun, and it's more..."

"Work?"

"Well yeah. I know that sounds stupid, it is work, but it's never felt like that before. Between getting designs done on a deadline, the constant emails, not to mention my mom trying to medal her way back in and control everything. Lately I just feel like I'm losing the reason I started my company in the first place."

"So do something about it. Talk to your mom, extend your deadlines, it's your company Brooke, that means you're still the boss," he replied smiling, resting his hand on her arm.

She nodded, smiling at him softly. "What about you? How's your latest book coming?"

"It's coming. Speaking of deadlines, it's been hard reaching this one. I don't know, lately I feel like I've lost my muse." She nodded again, this time her eyes were closed, he knew she had to be exhausted, he smiled to himself as he watched her for a minute. He grabbed a blanket from the bottom of the bed and pulled it over her, kissing the top of her head. "Maybe this weekend will change that," he spoke the words out loud finishing his thought, even if it was to himself. Wrapping an arm around Brooke's waist, he pulled her in slightly, he missed this, missed having her around, having her this close, he didn't even realize how much until tonight.

* * *

I know this chapter was short, but i kinda wanna gage what you guys think lol this will probably end up being a few chapters, I know I shouldn't start a new story when I need to work on my other ones, but I really wanted to do something for Brooke's birthday :) even if it was a couple months ago lol…reviews welcome, please let me know what you're thinking so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback guys :) I realized that when I copied the story into fanfic a chunk of one of the paragraphs was missing…oops. Sorry for any confusion. But anyway, here's chapter 2 xo

* * *

Brooke woke up, the light from the window shining on her face, squinting she slowly opened her eyes. She went to stretch, but her arm was stopped by the body next to her, turning she smiled. She forgot she was in Lucas's room, she must have fallen asleep while they were talking. Slowly untangling herself from Lucas, she walked quietly to the door. She was grateful the cabin was quiet, it sounded like everyone was still sleeping. The last thing she needed was for everyone to see her coming out of his room, especially since nothing even happened.

After heading back to her room and taking a quick shower, Brooke made her way into the kitchen area. "Hey," Haley said as she came into the room. She was getting breakfast ready for everyone, pancakes, eggs, bacon, the works. And she had a nice hot freshly brewed pot of coffee sitting on the counter.

"Hey, I didn't think anyone else was up yet," she answered grabbing coffee and sitting at the counter.

"Yeah me either, you look like you've been up for a while. You're not working are you?"

"No, I wasn't working, you took my phone remember. But even if you hadn't, I realized you were right, I wanna enjoy this trip."

'Really?" Haley asked looked at her skeptically, "you're not just saying that to get your phone back right?"

Brooke laughed, "no, I really think this trip will be good for me."

"What changed your mind?"

Shrugging the brunette smiled. She thought about last night, staring up at the mountain, how at peace she was. Then she thought about Lucas and how easy it was talking to him, venting really. They both needed this time off. "I just think I deserve a break for a week, besides, it's my birthday, I'm not gonna let Victoria bring me down."

Before Haley could reply, Nathan walked into the kitchen stretching, "that smells great Hales," he said kissing his wife and sitting next to Brooke. "I wonder if Lucas ever got here."

Brooke smiled and had to stop herself from saying anything as her thoughts went back to last night. Just as Haley went to ask about the smirk on her friends face, Lucas walked in answering Nathan's question. "Morning guys," he said making his way over to hug his best friend.

"Hey stranger," Haley said wrapping her arms around him.

"Glad you made it," Nathan chimed in as Luke made his way over and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't miss this, I missed you guys," the blonde said as he continued his way down the line. "Brooke," he smiled, taking a seat on the other side of her. He wasn't sure if he should bring up last night, he wasn't really sure what happened between them, but he knew he liked having her in his arms again.

"Morning Broody," she smiled, dimples shining on her face.

He held Brooke's stare for a while before she looked away, taking a sip of her coffee. He could see Haley watching them and knew he needed to direct his attention somewhere else. "Food smells good, I'm starving."

"Don't rush the cook, it'll be done soon."

"Hey, not rushing. I mean I guess we should all be thankful you're the one behind the stove though," clearly directing that comment at the woman next to him.

"Hey!" Brooke replied, lightly pushing Lucas. "But shouldn't we wait till everyone is up to eat?" she asked thinking not only would that be polite, but also thinking it would mean Lucas would have to wait for his food.

"Uh uh, I'm with Luke, I'm hungry." Nathan answered.

"No, Brooke's right, we should wait," Haley said flipping another pancake, and receiving groans from the two men at the counter. "What's the plan for today anyway?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm planning on hittin that mountain today," Skills said as he joined the rest of them, Bevin following behind.

* * *

As everyone slowly started waking up, they grabbed food from the kitchen and spread out throughout the living room. Brooke sat out on the porch wrapped in a blanket, just taking it all in. This place was amazing. She was blown away by the size of the mountains and just how beautiful everything was. Opening the sliding door, Lucas walked out and sat next to her, smiling at the site in front of. "This place is gorgeous," he said, getting a nod in reply from her. "It's so peaceful; it may be the perfect place to get some writing done."

"Just be careful, Haley might take your laptop," she teased and he leaned into her, "But about your book, I guess I fell asleep on you last night, how's this one going?"

"It's ok. I feel like I'm a block with it though."

"Maybe I can help?" she offered.

"I can let you read what I have so far, I'd like another opinion that's not mine or Lindsay's."

"Lindsey?" she asked her heart sinking a little, as in his ex-fiancé Lindsey?

"Yeah, she's working for the new publishing company I'm with. It was weird at first, but now it's nice, she knows my writing and she knows what I'm trying to say. And she's doing really well, she's engaged to another editor at the company, they're actually a great couple," he said a smile resting on his lips. That's not something he ever thought he'd say, especially after she had left him at the alter. He was so sure Lindsay was the one he was meant to be with back then, like Peyton in high school, but now he was happy for both of them.

"You're right, this really is amazing," Brooke said pulling him out of his thoughts," It kinda puts it all in perspective, ya know? Like all that stress and worry is for nothing, this is all that matters." Turning, she looked at him for the first time since he came outside, "I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too," he smiled taking her hand in his and giving it a little squeeze. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her, how much he had thought about her lately, but this was Brooke, he knew he had to take things slow. So for now, he settled for taking in the view of the mountain, holding her hand, that sense of peace washing over them both; he somehow knew everything would be ok.

* * *

Nathan watched as Lucas followed Brooke out on the porch and smiled, before heading into his room to change. He had been looking at the two of them all morning, watching them interact. "I'm telling you Hales, there's something going on there."

"Nathan will you stop, they're friends."

"Yes, but they're friends with history. Do you see the way they keep looking at each other? I'm telling you something is gonna happen this week."

"Ok, I'll admit I saw them looking at each other earlier, but that doesn't mean something is going to happen," she said walking into the bathroom to get ready.

"Alright if you say so, but I'm just saying, the last time I thought Lucas had feelings for Brooke I wasn't wrong and they dated for a year."

"Wait a minute, are you trying to tell me that you think you know Lucas better than me?" she asked walking back into the room, hands on her hips.

"I'm not saying that, maybe just that I know his emotions better," he teased.

"Really? And what makes you such an expert? I mean you may have been right before, but things didn't exactly work out for the two of them last time."

"I'm more observant than you think. When everyone was pushing him towards Peyton, I just sat back, look how that ended up."

"So you're telling me that you've always thought he'd up with Brooke?" Nathan nodded, a smug smile resting on his face. "You're so full of it. Besides, he's not even _with_ Brooke."

"No, but just wait he will be," he said pulling his wife into him.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, there was no use in arguing, he wasn't going to let this go, "whatever you say Nathan."

"I'm gonna remember you said that," he said, causing her to laugh. Leaning in, he kissed her softly, knowing he was right, but loving his wife enough not to continue to push. They'd all just have to wait and see.

* * *

Everyone was suited up and gotten their skis. Now they were just waiting for their friends. Jake had gotten a call from Jenny and now he and Peyton were passing his phone back and forth. Haley and Nathan decided to take this time to check on Jamie.

"Ok, why do we have to wait for them? It's not like the rest of us have kids to check on," Rachel scoffed as she paced impatiently.

"Rachel's right, I wanna start skiing already," Bevin added, always one to agree.

"Because we're a group, we'll go up as a group and end the day as group," Brooke said causing Rachel to scoff and Bevin to roll her eyes. Lucas squeezed her shoulder to reassure her and give his support. Turning she smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you' and he nodded in return. Peyton and Jake walked over to join the group, "how's Jenny?" Brooke asked smiling back at her friends.

"Good, she just wanted to tell us about her art show, she's excited the teacher asked to hang up one of her pieces," Peyton said beaming with pride. Even though Jenny wasn't hers biologically, she still helped raise her; especially now that Nikki had fully given up her parental rights.

"Like mother, like daughter," the brunette replied, causing her friend to grin even brighter if possible.

"Finally!" Rachel said as Haley and Nathan made their way over to the group.

They all made their way over to the hill and started putting their skis on. When it came time to sit on the lift, they all broke off into couples, leaving Brooke and Lucas paired with each other.

"I guess you're stuck with me," he said taking her hand as they stood in line.

"I'm ok with that," she said smiling back at him. "When's the last time you were skiing?"

"Oh, I don't know, I was little. Keith took me and my mom," he replied, a sad smile on his lips. She squeezed his hand in comfort knowing the memory was both a happy and a sad thing for him.

"Next," the man running the lift called, pulling them out of their thoughts and conversation. Sitting down they locked their skis as the they slowly moved off the ground and up the mountain.

Lucas was staring, he knew he was, but he couldn't help it. "What?" Brooke asked catching him, "what?" she laughed asking again.

"Nothing," he answered shaking his head, not able to wipe the smile off his face.

"So what else is going on in the world of Lucas Scott?"

"Not much, Lindsey keeps saying I should do another book tour, but I don't know."

"Why not? I think it'll be good for you. Plus, It'll give you an excuse to come see me," she said only half serious.

"I don't need an excuse to come see you Brooke Davis."

Before she could reply, they got to the top of the hill and had to get ready to slide off. Brooke grabbed Lucas's arm for balance, but when he slipped, they both ended up tumbling down the small dip, Lucas landing on top of Brooke. "Are you ok?" Lucas asked brushing the hair out of her face.

She nodded, "I'm fine." They stayed like that for a few seconds, staring at each other, that was until Skills came over to help them up.

"You alright man?" he asked pulling Lucas off the snow, Mouth helping Brooke.

"We're fine, we just slipped," he said shrugging.

"Brooke lets go!" Rachel called from the top of the hill. She turned to look at Lucas and shrugged heading over to the girls.

"Alright, let's do this!" Haley said as they all lined up.

"Last one to the bottom has to buy everyone a round at the bar," Rachel yelled as she took off down the hill; everyone else following quickly behind.

* * *

After a long day on the slopes, the gang opted for a relaxing night in. The girls were all excited to get in the hot tub, so after changing into their suits, they grabbed wine and headed out onto the back deck.

"Alright, so what's going on in everyone's life?" Haley asked as she poured wine and handed out wine glasses. "What about you Rachel?"

"Not much, Mouth and I have been thinking about moving back to Tree Hill. He got offered a job at the news station. Besides if we're gonna start a family, he wants it to be at home."

"Awwe, you guys wanna start a family?" Brooke cooed taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, yeah, lets not make a big deal out of this," Rachel said trying to brush off the thought of her settling down was a big deal.

"Actually speaking of starting a family, I can't have this," Peyton said handing her wine back to Haley.

"Oh my God, P. Sawyer are you pregnant?" Brooke asked looking across at her best friend. She smiled looking around at her friends and nodded. "Alright, cheers to Peyton being a mommy," she smiled raising her glass up, toasting to her best friend.

"What about you Brooke? There's no new guy in your life?" Rachel asked always one to push the guy question.

She shook her head, taking another sip, "I don't have time to date right now, things are pretty crazy with the company."

"Who said anything about dating?" the red head shot back, causing Brooke to roll her eyes.

"You Lucas seem to be getting pretty cozy," Bevin chimed in.

"Why because we shared a ski left?" Brooke shot back. She wasn't sure what her feelings for Lucas were anymore, but she knew she didn't want to talk about it, especially right now.

"I'm just saying, you guys have been spending a lot of time together."

"Bevin does have a point," Rachel added.

"Guys we're friends, we've been catching up." Brooke was happy the guys decided to come out and 'invade' their chat, not giving anyone time to respond.

"Hey ladies," Mouth said climbing in first, sliding next to Rachel.

"Hey baby," Rachel said she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him.

"Get a room!" Nathan yelled sitting next to Haley.

"Actually," Rachel said standing up, "that's a great idea." Grabbing Mouth's hand and pulled him up and out of the Jacuzzi and into the house.

"That's a good idea," Bevin said getting out and grabbing Skills before he had a chance to get in the water.

* * *

Haley and Nathan finally decided to go in, leaving Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake.

"So Jake, Peyton told us the good news, congratulations," Brooke said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked looking between the three of them confused.

"Peyton's pregnant," the brunette said.

"Wow, congrats guys," he said smiling at Peyton and patting Jake on the shoulder.

"What about you man? When are you settling down?" Jake asked.

Lucas shrugged feeling like he was being put on the spot, "I guess when the times right. I'm pretty busy with my book tour and writing. I guess I just need a girl worth visiting," he said looking over at Brooke. Her heart jumping slightly, thinking back to what he had said to her this morning.

She shifted and cleared her throat, feeling like the attention was on her, even though they're other friends weren't even looking her way. "So you decided to do the tour?" she asked.

"Yeah, you were right; I think it'll be good. Besides, traveling usually helps with writing," he answered sliding a little bit closer to her.

Peyton saw the exchange between her friends and smiled, maybe Bevin was right, there was something going on there. "Ok, well I'm exhausted, Jake, lets go to bed," she said practically pulling him out of the water. The truth was, she really wasn't that tired, but she wanted to do this for her best friend.

"Good night guys," Luke said.

"Night," Brooke said turning up the heat in the tub, the cold air starting to get to her.

"You cold?"

"A little," she replied sinking her shoulders into the water. Lucas wrapped he arm around her and pulled her into him. Leaning in she smiled, she didn't know if it was the wine, the mountains, or the fact that they were sitting so close in a hot tub, but Brooke couldn't help but lean into him; everything about this just felt right. "Do you remember the first time we were in a hot tub together?"

He laughed, pulling her in to him closer, "I could I forget it. You brought me to a stranger's house and stripped in front of me, I say it was a pretty good night." She laughed with him, thinking about that night. She had gotten him to do some pretty crazy things back in the day. "We had a lot of pretty good nights," he said kissing the side of her head.

She turned in his arms and smiled and nodded, "we did." Shifting, she ran her hand through his hair and smiled. It was now or never, Lucas thought as he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on her lips. As he felt her deepen the kiss, he ran his hands through her hair. Brooke ran her hands down his chest, loving the feeling of each muscle. As she felt his hands slide lower, she felt every part of her warm; it had been way too long since she had been with Lucas. But something in her knew this was too good to be true, she didn't want to think about that, she tried with everything in to push those thoughts down. Pushing him back slightly she rested her forehead against his.

"Sorry, I…"

Brooke placed her finger on his lip to stop him from continuing, she didn't want him to think she regretted what just happened. "no, it's ok. I just think we should take things slow. Whatever is happening between us, it's just a lot to think about."

Luke nodded, knowing exactly what she meant, especially given their past. "We'll figure things out," he said pulling her in, kissing the side of her head again.

* * *

Since the last chapter was so short, I tried to make this one a lot longer for you. I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first one. Please let me know what you think xo


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo sorry guys, I am the worst updater ever! lol It's been almost a year (since Brooke's bday is next week) & i'm still updating lol I made this chapter pretty long & I hope you think it was worth the wait, will hopefully have more posted soon! Enjoy! xo

* * *

Brooke woke up for the second morning in a row, wrapped in Lucas's arms, but today, instead of sneaking out of bed, she snuggled into him more. She looked up to see his eyes still closed, his face peaceful as he slept. She smiled to herself as she ran her fingers up and down his chest, thinking about last night. After they got out of the hot tub and dried off, they had stayed up talking for hours, catching up on every detail of the others life for the past year. She had forgotten how easy it was to talk to him, how all the things she wanted to hide from the rest of the world just seemed to pour out to him. That was one of the things that scared her about him, she was always able to open up to him; he knew her heart, her secrets, her insecurities, all of it. Sometimes Brooke hated that he knew her so well; it was one of things that made it so easy for him to hurt her. Her brows furrowed as she continued to draw circles with her finger, her smile now a small frown, she could almost feel that pain again just thinking about it; that gut wrenching, knife in the heart, world crumbling pain, she knew it was always just right at the surface and Lucas was the only man that could make her feel so broken. She shook her head, she didn't want to think about that, it was a long time ago, that was the past. They were both different people now. Besides, Peyton was married to Jake, they were having a baby, she tried to rationalize to herself, hoping to shut up the thoughts that seemed to be plaguing her insecurities and making her head hurt. But what if she wasn't married, would he still want her? Does he want her now but know he can't go there because she is with Jake? She groaned loudly, feeling frustrated with her conflicting thoughts, when she heard a small laugh.

Looking up she saw Lucas staring at her, a smile on his face, "good morning to you too," joked, pulling her into him, "you ok?" She nodded, looking up at him, one look in those eyes and every thought her in head stopped. This is why they needed to take things slow, the conflicting thoughts within her head and her heart were proof of that. "Did you wanna go get breakfast? I don't know if anyone's up yet, but we could go to the café at the lodge.

"I think that's a good idea," she laughed as her stomach growled, "I'm gonna go to my room to get ready," she said giving him a quick kiss before getting off the bed and heading out of the room.

Lucas just laid there for a few minutes after watching Brooke leave the room. He thought about the day they had yesterday and how he had fallen asleep with her in his arms two nights in a row. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face if he tried, shaking his head he laughed to himself, "this woman will be the death of me."

* * *

Lucas knocked on Brooke's door before letting himself in; she was standing in front of the floor length mirror, contemplating her outfit choice. "It's just a small ski resort café, we're not gonna run into paparazzi on the way," he joked taking a seat on the bed behind her.

"Ha Ha," she replied, turning to face him, "I'm ready." Grabbing his hand, she pulled him out of the room.

They quietly left the cabin, thinking everyone was asleep, not realizing Mouth was sitting in the common area reading over sports stats on his laptop. He looked up from what he was reading, seeing the two of them sneak out, holding hands and smiled.

"Ok, it is freezing out here," Brooke said as Lucas pulled her closer in an attempt to keep her warm as they walked through the snow.

"No one told you to walk outside in a sweatshirt," he laughed as they approached the café. Brooke rolled her eyes at him, but was relieved seeing the lit fireplace inside the lodge. Lucas went to order their food while she found them a table, one closest to the fire. "Here, thought you could use this," he said taking a seat next to her, handing her a cup of hot chocolate, "don't worry, there's extra marshmallows."

Taking a sip, she smiled, "thank you, this is perfect."

"I do know a few things about you Ms. Davis." She just smiled at him and took another sip, this felt good, natural, she missed it. "Ok, so other than your successful clothing line, what else is going on?"

Shrugging she put her drink down on the table, "not much, that's really all there is to me these days."

"Oh come on, you're Brooke Davis, there's gotta be something exciting happening."

"Nope. Just working…I don't know sometimes I feel like my clothes are all I have. It's great, it's my legacy, but it gets lonely." She could feel her walls slipping, she couldn't stop it, it was something that happened with Lucas; he always had a way of bringing out her vulnerability.

Taking her hand, he rubbed over it with his thumb, looking up at him, she gave him a sad smile. "I know how you feel. Living alone away from everyone can be hard. I thought that when I left Tree Hill, I'd be doing myself a favor. I was helping my career, I was getting out and seeing the world…but I realized it doesn't matter if I don't have anyone to share it with."

Brooke understood all too well how he felt, she hated that he was going through the same loneliness she was. She also knew that him leaving Tree Hill wasn't the thing to blame though. When she was in New York, she thought that was her biggest problem. That once she was home things would be better. They were for a while, but the more she saw her friends happy and moving on and living their lives, the more she realized how truly alone she was. She knew that they loved her and they'd be there for her, but they all had their own lives and families. Before she had a chance to say anything, the waiter brought them their breakfast.

"You've been quiet," Lucas said taking the last bite of his French toast. She shrugged finishing off her pancakes, the truth was she didn't like where their conversation had gone, it hit too close to home, brought up too many bad feelings. This trip was supposed to be her escape from all of that stuff. Grabbing her hand, he squeezed it, causing her to look up, "come on smile, it's your birthday weekend. What happened to the Brooke Davis who jumped at the first chance to celebrate anything, but especially her birthday?"

She shrugged and pulled her hand out of his, standing up, "she grew up." Lucas just sat there for a moment as her watched her walk away. He didn't know how their breakfast had gone from happy and fun, heartbreaking and silent in a matter of twenty minutes.

Catching up with her outside, he grabbed Brooke's arm so she'd turn around and look at him, "Hey, what was that back there?" She shrugged and continued to walk before he ran up in front of her this time, stopping her from going any further. "Ok, what just happened?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing, you were fine, we were fine," he said reaching for her hand, but she pulled away.

"Look, I just think that we shouldn't read too much into this, when this week is over you'll be going back to your life and so will I. We should just focus on our friends and having fun. And whatever this is," she said gesturing between the two of them, "it was just us getting caught up in the moment." She could feel the tears starting to well and had to get inside before he saw. She quickly walked around him and headed back to the cabin. She saw that her friends were up and getting ready to plan the day, she moved into her room before anyone could see her though, closing the door and letting out a big sigh.

Shaking her head she ran her hands over her face and through her hair, she didn't actually mean anything she had said, if she was being honest with herself all she wanted was to tell Lucas that being with him again is all she's wanted for years, but she couldn't. She wasn't going to take that risk, when she thought about their lives and busy they both were and the fact that he lived in another city, it just made it all seem impossible.

Walking toward her bed she took off Lucas's grey hoodie, a sad smile resting on her lips as she laid it down. "Well look who decided to wake up," Rachel said coming into the room, breaking Brooke out her thoughts, immediately plastering on a smile. It wasn't completely fake, Rachel could usually her laugh or smile, even when she didn't want to. "ok, so what's with the look? You've clearly been spending much time with Mr. Broods a lot," she meant it as a joke, but Brooke didn't react. "Ok seriously what's with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. So what did you have planned for tonight? I know you're gonna wanna party it up this week," the brunette said quickly changing the subject.

The red head smiled devilishly as she plopped onto the bed, "well, I figured we could hit this club I found. It's been a while since we've all gone out together, plus we're celebrating your birthday."

* * *

When Lucas came into the cabin he had his usually brooding look on his face, but it was also mixed with confusion. No one really noticed he had come in so it was easy to side step everyone and head to his room. Or almost everyone he thought when he heard a knock on his door. When he opened it he revealed his best friend standing there, a curious look on her face. "And where have you been all morning?" she asked pushing passed him and taking a seat on his bed.

"No where."

"Oh please, I saw you sneak back in. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Hales, I really don't wanna talk about it," he said plopping down next to her, running his hands over his face.

"Talk about what? According to you, there's 'nothing' to talk about," Haley replied, half joking in her response, she knew the best way to get her best friend to open up, wouldn't be to push.

He glanced her direction, then let out an annoyed grunt, getting up from the bed, he paced in front of it as he began to rant, "I just don't get it. Things were going great, or at least I thought they were. We were catching up, she was letting me in," he ran his hands through his hair, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice, he stopped and looked at Haley, "we kissed Hales and it was amazing, it was like everything I've wanted for the last year was possible, but then she just walked away…again."

Haley sat there taking everything he said in, but couldn't hide the confused look on her face. Her mind immediately went to Peyton, but she knew Lucas wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything with her, not when she was not only married, but pregnant on top of that. Then it clicked, Brooke, he was talking about Brooke. They had been spending a lot of time together this trip now that she thought about it, that also meant that Nathan was right, but that was something she would deal with later. Reaching up, she took Lucas's hand, trying to comfort him, "She's scared Luke. You can't blame her given your past."

He sat down next to her and nodded, "I love her Hales."

She gave him a sad smile, "You're gonna have to show her that."

* * *

It had been hours and Brooke and Lucas were still avoiding each other. Brooke not wanting to talk about what happened this morning and Lucas not knowing how to approach her. They were all finishing up dinner, Haley, Peyton, and Jake in the kitchen cleaning up while Brooke, Bevin, and Rachel sat at the counter talking. Nathan and Skills playing NBA Live while Lucas just sat back taking everything in.

Mouth walked over, standing next to his friend, smiling as he saw him looking at Brooke. He followed his gaze and also smiled at his wife. If you would have told Marvin McFadden that he would be married to Rachel Gattina, he would have laughed in your face. But here there were, years later and happier than ever. "It's funny," he said more out loud.

"What is?" Lucas asked leaning back against the wall where Mouth was.

"Life," he said shrugging like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The way things work out. I mean look at me & Rachel, no one would have thought that the nerdy guy would have gotten the hottest girl in school." Lucas couldn't help but chuckle, he wasn't wrong there, but some how the two of them fit, they made sense. "And look at you and Brooke, I bet you didn't think that this week you guys would be reconnecting."

"Well actually we're not."

"But I saw you guys sneak out this morning, I thought…"

"Yeah, you're not the only one," Luke said with a dry laugh, "I don't know Mouth, I guess I just have to wait and see what happens."

"Ok come on, I'm ready to get my party on," Rachel whined from across the room, causing both men to laugh.

"Ok ok, we're done," Haley said walking out of the kitchen, throwing the towel onto the counter, "you know it would have gone a lot faster if you guys would have actually helped us."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and walked over to where the guys were, "come on boys, game time's over," she said as she walked right in front of the tv. The guys groaned as the tried to peak around her to keep playing, but it wasn't working. Eventually Nathan paused the game and got up.

* * *

When they all got to the club, they fanned out a little, the girl heading straight for the dance floor, the guys for the bar. "Come on P, Sawyer, live it up now, in a few months you won't be able to," Brooke laughed pulling Peyton into her so they could dance.

Rachel came over with shots for everyone, minus Peyton, she held hers up and toasted to being free and of course to Brooke's birthday. As much as she wasn't thinking her birthday was all that much of a big deal these days, Brooke had to admit it was nice to be celebrated. She downed another couple shots, courtesy of her friends and she had to admit, she was feeling pretty good. That was of course until she looked up at the bar and saw Lucas talking to some girl. She knew she had no right to be jealous, she had practically pushed him out of her life this morning, but that didn't change that fact that she loved him, always had, always will.

Rachel caught her gaze and pulled Brooke over to her to dance, forcing another drink in her hand. "Ok look, I know you said it's nothing, but whatever happened with you two, you have stop starring. Let it go, have fun! How often do you get to go out drinking with your friends these days?" She smiled, taking a sip of her new drinking and nodded, Rachel was right, she deserved to have fun and not wallow for a night. "Besides, hottie waiter has been checking you out all night, forget about Lucas and mingle."

"I don't know Rachel, I…"

"You what? Come on you're the only single one, do it for both of us," she said pushing her friend in the direction of the waiter, who was now leaned up against the side of the bar.

"Hi," Brooke said awkwardly smiling at the guy.

"Hi," he smiled back, "you know I'd offer to buy you a drink, but you already have one. I'm Brian."

"Brooke."

"Nice to meet you. I'm off the clock in a few, give me a minute to get clocked out, then we can really chat." She nodded as he disappeared into the back of the restaurant. It had been a while since she had done anything like this, probably too long. Rachel was right, something like this probably was good for her, but she could feel Lucas's eyes on her back, she tried not to think about it, or him. She tried to remember that only a few minutes before, he had a blonde on his arm and was doing the same thing. It didn't really make her feel better, but it did make her want to flaunt the waiter.

When he came back, he was out of his work clothes, and was now dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. "look, I practically live in this place, you wanna get out of here?"

"I'm actually here with friends," Brooke answered looking around, trying to find at least one of them to back her statement. The only one who was actually concerned with her situation at the moment was Rachel who was just giving her two big thumbs up, causing the brunette to just shake her head.

"It's cool, you wanna dance?"

"Yeah, sure," she smiled following him to the dance floor.

Lucas sat watching them from the bar, barely paying attention to the women who had been clearly trying to get his attention all night. She was pretty and would have gotten the attention of any guy, but Luke has mind on someone else. He had to admit her hurt seeing Brooke talk to someone else, but when he saw them move to the dance floor he could feel his hurt turning to anger. Anger at himself for never knowing the right things to say to her to get her stay, for always just letting her walk away, anger at her for playing these games with him, and of course anger at the guy who was now dancing just a little too close to his girl. He watched as the guy pulled her closer, wrapped his arms around her, slid them up and down her back, he was able to keep his cool until he saw the guy's hands slip and his lips touch her neck.

Getting up from his spot at the bar, he stormed the dance floor, he tapped the guy on the shoulder and punched him square in the jaw. Brooke looked at him with confusion and anger, "What the hell man?" the waiter asked getting up, looking between Brooke and Lucas as he rubbed his jaw.

Luke just stood there a minute, the realization of what he'd just done sinking in. He had never done anything like that, but Brooke had really gotten under his skin and before he knew it, he was off of his bar stool and knocking this guy to the ground. He just looked between Brooke and the guy he had just hit, shook his and walked away. He quickly paid his tab at the bar, then left the club.

Brooke turned and looked at Brian, standing there still rubbing his jaw, "I'm sorry," she said before following after Lucas. Who did he think he was? He didn't own her, he had no claim on her, she could dance with whoever she wanted. As soon as she walked outside, she found another reason to wanna kill him, making her go out into the freezing cold and walk back to their cabin in the snow, she was getting angrier and angrier with each step.

Finally making it back to the cabin, she found him in his room, packing. He looked up, when he heard the door open, he shook his head and the continued to put his clothes into his suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"Getting back to my life."

"Are you kidding me? What the hell is wrong with you? You punched a random guy and now you're just gonna leave? Lucas what has gotten into you?"

He stopped and walked toward her, her could feel the tension in the room building with each step he took. She was clearly pissed and his frustration was building. How could she not know? "You! God Brooke, after the last couple of days I thought maybe we could actually be together, but then this morning after what you said, I don't know. Then I see you with that guy at the bar, I just…why is it always games with us?"

"It's not my fault you went all crazy and punched a guy," she shot back.

"I don't get it; why won't you give us a chance?"

"I've given us a chance Luke, twice and both times, I end up with my heartbroken," she replied trying to keep the pain out of her voice, it was better to stay angry.

"And I don't?"

"Please, Luke, we both know that you have no problems moving on."

"Are you kidding me? Do you know why me & Peyton broke up? Did she ever tell you? It wasn't just Jake. She found your letters. I refused to throw them away, Lindsey and I used to fight about them too. As much as I tried to move on, I never really did, Brooke you were always there."

"Then why didn't you ever tell me? Why wait until now?"

"Because I wasn't sure. I didn't want to put you through that again, not unless I was sure. And I am, Brooke, you are all I've thought about for the last year. I love you."

"Don't say that, you can't say things like that to me, you can't…" She was cut off by Lucas's lips against hers. She pulled back a little at first, ready to push him away, but gave in as he deepened the kiss. The tension of the day getting the best of both of them as they aggressively kissed and starting grabbing at each others clothes. He pushed her up against the wall and starting kissing her neck as Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist. She pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall to the ground, before reaching for his. He pushed her further up the wall to better reach the buckle of her pants. She reached down and unzipped his jeans as he carried them over to the bed, dropping her down and climbing on top of her. He continued to kiss down her body, causing a moan to escape her lips.

* * *

Lucas smiled down at Brooke as he laid on his side, his head resting on his hand, while the other one ran through her hair. She snuggled into his side, playing with the top part of the sheet that laid across her chest, "I'm sorry about what happened at the club, I don't know what got into me, I just."

"It's ok," she said laughing lightly, if she was being completely honest with herself, she liked that he had stepped in, that the thought or sight of her with someone else made him crazy… "I'm sorry about this morning, I just kind of freaked out," she spoke quietly, not looking up at him, her focus staying on the sheet, "it's just hard everything in our past and the way our lives are now…"

"I know. I get it, but I'm not gonna hurt you again."

She looked up at him with a sad smile, "I've heard that before."

"I know, but it's different this time. We're not in high school anymore. And for the first time in too long, I actually know what I want and it's you…You know you and Peyton both asked me in high school who I wanted standing beside me when all my dreams came true, but since then I've realized that that doesn't matter. It's who's gonna be there for you when they fall apart, when you feel like nothing is right and you don't know what you're gonna do about it…I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that that person was always you." She nodded, trying to keep the tears in her eyes at bay, "I do love you Brooke Davis."

"I love you too," she said in almost a whisper before snuggling into him and closing her eyes. He almost didn't hear her words, but his heart skipped a beat when he did. He kissed the side of her head and pulled her in closer to him. He knew it would be a bumpy road, but he wasn't going to give up on them this time.

She always wanted him to fight for her and now he was proving that he would, even it if it meant literally. He couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the thought, he still couldn't believe he hit that waiter tonight. He knew the guys would have a field day with that tomorrow and never let him live it down, but he didn't care. Not if it meant that he got to hold Brooke every night, not if it meant that she was willing to give them another chance.

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up alone in Lucas's bed, she felt around for him, but was disappointed when she only found cold sheets. She pulled on his grey hoodie and a pair of sweats and walked out in the living room. She expected everyone to be out there, lounging or playing games, but she found an empty cabin.

As she continued into the kitchen, she found Lucas brewing a pot of coffee. Walking over she laced her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. He smiled and lifted her hand to his mouth, placing a soft kiss. "Good morning birthday girl."

"Morning boyfriend," she said with a giggle, a big smile on her face. He turned around to face her and smiled back seeing her dimples in their full glory. He leaned down and kissed her lips, before she pulled away slightly. "Where is everyone?"

"Out on the slopes. We slept in pretty late," he laughed gesturing towards the clock that now said 11:45. They had been getting up no later than 9 everyday to get out and make the most of their day. "I got up as everyone was leaving, I told them I'd pass today. That also means we get the cabin to ourselves all day."

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend my birthday."

* * *

They spent the majority of the day lounging around, snuggling on the couch and watching movies. Lucas had actually talked Brooke into playing NBA live with him, in exchange for watching the Notebook.

He was currently kicking her butt, but he had to admit, she was doing a lot better than he expected. He couldn't help but laugh every time she would just push a bunch of buttons on her controller trying to get a combination shot. And the little dance she did every time she actually made a basket.

When the game ended, she pouted at her loss, but it was more of a cute puppy dog pout. "Can we play again? This game was actually fun," she said excited, Lucas getting a glimpse of the Brooke he hadn't seen in years, it made his heart smile.

"What about the movie?"

"Boy and girl fall in love, girl gets old and forgets boy so he spends his life telling her their love story, then they die together. Can we play now?"

Lucas just shook his head and laughed, "Seriously?"

"What?" she shrugged nonchalantly, like it was no big deal.

"You just told me the whole movie."

"Not really, I just kind of summed it up. Did you really wanna watch it?" she asked arching her brow.

"Well, kind of," he said trying to maintain his manliness while confessing he actually wanted to watch one of the girliest movies on the planet. "Skills said it's really good."

Brooke laughed, "Ok, baby we'll watch the movie." Getting up, she pooped in the movie, then sat back down leaning into Lucas as her wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. Neither one of them ever wanted this day to end…and it wasn't even four o'clock yet.

She couldn't help but smile as she looked at Lucas, watching him watch the movie, actually seeming to enjoy it. The feel of his arms around her, the smell of his scent around her, she was on cloud nine and couldn't help but think to herself ' _best birthday ever_.'

* * *

Ok, i hope you guys liked this chapter. I'd love to hear your feedback, reviews are always welcome...& hopefully i'll be able to get the last of this story posted soon/in time for Brooke's bday lol


End file.
